


Kids, Crime Scenes, and Complaints

by IHScribe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny already didn’t like McGarrett, but after finding out the guy brought a kid to a crime scene, he’s pretty sure he’s gonna hate the man for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids, Crime Scenes, and Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Harry Potter, Hawaii Five-0
> 
> Characters: Harry Potter, Steve McGarrett
> 
> Prompt: Steve as Harry's guardian or savior
> 
> Prompt Made By: margiewho
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless _I. H. Scribe_ is listed after _Prompt Made By_ chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

"Is that a kid? You brought a kid to an  _active_  crime scene? Are you out of your mind!?" Danny already didn't like McGarrett, but now he was pretty sure he's gonna hate the man for life.

"Well what was I supposed to do with him? Leave him in the car?" Steve asked, as he picked the boy up. The kid looked a few years younger than Danny's daughter Grace.

"How about, ahh,  _school_ , maybe? Or is Drag Your Kids to Weird Places Day because I'm  _absolutely_  sure that Grace would have  _loved_  to come to an active crime scene with her old man." Sarcasm dripped off of Danny's every word.

"We just got in today. I haven't had time to, no, you know what, you don't get to lecture me. My case, my crime scene, my house, my kid. Shoo."

With that Danny was shoved brusquely out the door, which was slammed behind him. Danny gave one last parting shot, "It's called a babysitter!" and left.

* * *

Harry giggled, burying his face in Steve's neck.

"Oh, don't tell me you actually like that guy?" Steve asked. His only answer was another giggle. "Of course you do."

Steve tried for an annoyed tone, but he was too happy to see Harry finally giggling. Harry didn't have very much to be happy about in his previous  _home_.

* * *

Steve hadn't exactly been happy when he had to make a pit-stop in England, even if Petunia Dursley was a cousin (her mother was his father's little sister) and deserved to hear about his father's death in person, but Mary had insisted. Steve wasn't sure why he was going along with it, since Mary had already decided not to go to their father's funeral.

His temper wasn't helped at all when he finally met his cousin and her family. Her husband was a horrible man who had an opinion about everything and everyone, and said opinion was almost always negative. It took all of Steve's self-control not to punch the man. The child was just as horrible, and spoiled rotten. Steve had only been at their home for an hour, and already he had seen the boy use fake tears and temper tantrums to get his own way seven times.

Petunia herself was hardly any better, but at least the boy kept enough of her attention that Steve didn't have to deal with her. Steve waited ten more minutes before deciding enough was enough and it was time to go. The next time Mary wanted to let the Dursleys know something, she could do it herself.

In the midst of exchanging platitudes, a coughing sound came from the cupboard under the stairs, and the two adult Dursley's froze. Petunia tried, a few seconds to late, to cover it with her own cough, but Steve pushed his way past them to the cupboard. Another boy was in the cupboard, with a terrified look on his face and a large, hand-shaped bruise on his arm.

"Now you look here, it's none of your business how we-" Dursley started. Steve had enough self-control not to beat the man to death in front of his family, but that didn't stop him from punching Dursley in the face, knocking him out cold, and, judging by the crunching sound, breaking his nose. Petunia let out a shriek.

"Would you like to explain this to me, Petunia?"

"It, it, he's Lily's boy. We never wanted him. That man who left him here said," and Petunia went on and on explaining about how the boy, Harry, had come to them and why they couldn't just get rid of him by leaving him at an orphanage.

At the end of her story, Steve told her, "You'll get whatever paperwork you need to transfer guardianship of Harry to me, and any other records you have for him and send them to me in Hawaii."

"But that man, Dumble-"

"No buts, Petunia, unless you'd like me to inform the authorities of exactly what you've been doing to Harry." Petunia agreed instantly after that, and couldn't get them out of the house fast enough.

"Such a nice man, my cousin," Petunia would tell her book club at the next meeting. "He even agreed to take in my sister's boy who has been giving me and my Vernon so much trouble. Those military types are much better at discipline, you know."

The broken nose, of course, would be blamed on the boy, and the guardianship papers would be sent the day after Steve and Harry left, leaving the Dursley family to their peaceful and, far more importantly,  _normal_  lives.

* * *

"Do you drive like this with your kid in the car?" Danny asked.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Steve countered.

Danny pretended not to hear him. "You didn't lock the kid in the trunk did you?"

"Of course not!" Steve said. "Do you really think so little of me?"

"You brought a kid to an active crime scene – what am I supposed to think?"

"That his aunt hadn't shown up to take care of him yet?" Mary had been as furious with Petunia and her family as he had been, and though she had missed out on their father's funeral, she had arrived in Hawaii, shortly after Steve had encountered Danny, to take care of Harry.

"Oh."

Steve wondered if that meant Danny wouldn't be complaining anymore. As Danny started in on a new subject, Steve had his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
